Prediction
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Hagakure decides to give Naegi a once-in-a-lifetime free fortune for all of the times Naegi allowed him to copy his homework. With his thirty percent accuracy, Hagakure's foresight into Naegi's love life just might come true. Naegiri. Oneshot.


Dangan Ronpa © Spike Chunsoft

Prediction

"Oi! Kuwata, what the hell? What's the meanin' of this? This is the fifth time in two weeks!"

Leon chuckled, hands raised in defense as Mondo towered over him shaking his fist furiously with a baseball in the other. "Hey, sorry. I kinda, uh, let go of the ball."

"'Let go?' Ya threw it right at me! This some sorta joke?"

"Lighten up, Mondo! It was an accident."

"You aimed it straight at my head again!"

"How could you tell? You were sleepin'!"

Naegi chuckled softly to himself as he watched Mondo berate and threaten the snickering, nervous baseball player. For fun, Leon would sometimes lightly toss a baseball at Mondo's head whenever he decided to take a nap on his desk during or in between classes. With school finished for the day, it seemed Leon wanted to have some seemingly harmless fun and wake Mondo up with his normal tactics. Naegi would generally break them up before Mondo could inflict some grievous bodily harm, and if he was not available Chihiro, Asahina, or Sakura would step in.

"Hey, Naegi-chi!"

Before he could go over to Leon and Mondo with the latter snatching the former by his jacket and lifting him a few inches into the air out of pure irritation, Naegi found Hagakure beaming down at him with his crystal ball in hand. "Oh, Hagakure-kun! Hey!"

"I gotta say, Naegi-chi, thanks a lot for letting me copy your homework, dude! I would've gotten in so much trouble if you weren't always having my back." Hagakure smiled, clapping the younger, normal teen on the shoulder and gently guiding him away from the bickering teens behind him. "I feel like I should repay ya, and I know just the deal!"

Whenever Hagakure spoke of deals it typically referred to his fortune telling. With almost absurd rates, Hagakure still made a killing and was rather adept in his talent despite having to go through several mishaps in his young life. Naegi had paid a lump sum before to have his fortune read, and Hagakure predicted that during White Day, he would kiss a pretty girl on the cheek within a week. He had believed it was not going to happen, but, unsurprisingly to Hagakure, Naegi ended up giving Kirigiri a slight peck on the cheek during the predicted week and his own candy in return for the chocolate she made for him a month earlier.

Sitting Naegi down in another chair on the other side of the classroom as Mondo and Leon quibbled, Hagakure placed his crystal ball onto the table. Snatching a chair, he spun it around and sat in front of Naegi with the table between them. Raising his hands, he wiggled his fingers mischievously and smirked at the curious boy.

"For all those times you've helped me outta jams like studying for tests and copyin' your homework, I'll give you a fortune! Free of charge!" Hagakure smirked, waving his finger dismissively. "You can't refuse, Naegi-chi! This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! It'll never happen again!"

"Well, after what happened last time, I'm pretty much obliged to believe your fortunes. Okay!"

Grinning, Hagakure closed his eyes and placed his fingers onto his crystal ball. Caressing the top, Hagakure's confident expression dissolved into seriousness, and Naegi watched as his lips tightened in concentration. Naegi leaned forward, peering down at the ball, expecting to see some sort of vision of himself. He took in a breath, anticipating gripping him as he clutched at his knees until Hagakure give a sort of bold shout and snapped his eyes open.

Yelping, Naegi leaned backwards, one arm raised over his chest in shock. "Wh-what is it, Hagakure-kun? What did you see?"

"Something incredible." Hagakure placed his hand onto his chin, closing one eye and glancing towards the autumn scene outside.

"So? What was it?"

Leaning forward, Hagakure grabbed Naegi's shoulder and drew him forward. His brown eyes glimmered with intense solemnity, making Naegi subconsciously gulp and quiver in place. Whatever Hagakure was about to tell him seemed of utmost importance. Turning Naegi's head to the left slightly, he cupped his hand over his mouth and moved in.

"You're going to kiss Kirigiri-chi on the lips later today."

"Hagakure-kun!" Naegi blurted in shock, shooting backwards with crimson streaking across his cheeks. "Th-that's-! That's something else! That's too much!"

The fortune teller laughed, crossing his arms and boldly smirked. "My predications come with thirty percent accuracy! Remember that, Naegi-chi! It can only happen if you make a move or if Kirigiri-chi uses her own feelings for you to make it happen! Besides, I've seen how you look at Kirigiri-chi, Naegi-chi. You shouldn't deny your emotions. Matters of the heart are very important."

Hearing Hagakure's wisdom almost made Naegi laugh if his belly did not feel bloated with embarrassed wonder. It seemed almost uncharacteristic for Hagakure to say such pure words, and the sincerity on the young shaman's face made Naegi's cheeks redden only further.

"Hey, what's with the screaming? I can't hit this idiot if you guys keep makin' all that noise," Mondo asked, holding Leon by the scruff of his neck as he walked over.

"I predicted that Naegi-chi is going to kiss Kirigiri-chi later on today," Hagakure replied earnestly.

Mondo blinked, a bit baffled before looking down at Leon who seemed just as surprised. Dropping Leon onto his feet, they glanced back at each other again before staring down at the timid Naegi.

"Well, damn! Good luck, man. Kirigiri is fine," Leon said with a good-natured wink and pat to Naegi's shoulder as Mondo nodded approvingly.

"H-hold on, Kuwata-kun! I-i-it's not like that! Uh, I have to go." Naegi stumbled to his feet, much shorter than the other guys and quickly scampered to the door.

However, as he opened it, he jerked forward only to find his lips pressed firmly against the lips of Kyouko Kirigiri. The boys gawked, each dropping their mouths open in flustered surprise. Kirigiri's eyes widened by a smidgen, and as if Naegi could not become any redder, he did. Naegi hurriedly jerked away, nearly shouting his apology as Kirigiri lightly touched her lips with her gloved hands.

"It's fine, Naegi-kun," Kirigiri interjected with the faintest hint of a blush. "Just be more careful where you run."

"Y-yes, Kirigiri-san." Naegi bowed his head, quickly bypassing her and bolted down into the hall.

"Dude…" Leon turned to face the smirking Hagakure. "…think you can predict me doing anything like that with Maizono-chan?"


End file.
